As a kind of novel solid-state light source, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) feature low power consumption, a small volume, a fast respond speed, a long service life, and simple dimming and color modulating operations, and are energy saving and environment friendly. Moreover, they are much better than traditional light sources such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps in terms of production, manufacturing, and usability.
Currently, LEDs have become very popular and are widely used in various lamps (e.g., candlelight lamps). However, light distribution of existing LED candlelight lamps is not particularly designed and the light rays emitted by each portion of the whole lamp are disordered. That is, the whole lamp is only shaped as a candle and can not present a real candlelight effect.